


Midnight Lust

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, But he is so not complaining, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Omega Tony, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Tony gets more than he bargains for, Vampire AU, Vampire Alpha Steve, Vampire Omega Bucky, at first, more tags to come, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Bucky narrowed his eyes at the flirty Omega human and purred softly with a smirk, “I won’t lie. We do enjoy ourselves quite well in the bedroom. Do we not, Stevie?”His Alpha vampire mate leaned in and nuzzled his Omega’s neck, scenting him a bit before he pulled away and muttered huskily, “Always.”“I knew it,” Tony murmured with a grin.“Perhaps later, we might allow you to join us, but not tonight. You are tired, and have just arrived. It wouldn’t be right for us to fuck you upside the wall on your first night here,” Steve said pointedly.Or the one where Tony is invited to spend a month in a castle in the middle of the Carpathian mountains and ends up falling into a sea of blood, sex, and more. How ever can he resist the temptation of being a plaything of not one, but two horny and hungry vampires?





	Midnight Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with another stuckony AU, only this time it deals with vampires :)
> 
> Basically this is my excuse (as if I need one) to write spooky fun just in time for Fall and Halloween, and also to write lots and lots of threesome sex. Hope you all enjoy ;) Art is done by me.

### 

1.

“So, why am I here again?” Tony asked Pepper with a puzzled glance. He looked up at the huge abandoned looking castle and whistled shrilly. Yea, ok, the place looked gorgeous and more ghostly than any place he’d ever seen in his life. Shivering a bit and blaming it on the mid-October fall air, being right smack dab in the middle of the Carpathian mountains, Tony tugged his jacket more firmly around him. 

The Beta rolled her eyes, saying in a no nonsense tone of voice, “Because we were invited Tony. A whole month’s stay in this castle as a gesture of goodwill from the owners. Just because it’s a bit spooky, and over Halloween doesn’t mean anything. Or weren’t you telling me the other day that it would be a nice vacation spot?”

Tony nodded slowly. “Right. I did say that. But, now that I look at the place, it looks…. Kind of creepy?”

“Tony, you and I both know that ghosts and paranormal stuff doesn’t exist. You told me a long time ago that if you can’t see it, taste, touch, smell, or hear it, then it’s not real,” Pepper pointed out dryly. She clicked her heels and started making her way up the stairs to the big wooden doors, sticking her mitten covered hands more firmly into her pockets.

Tony nodded slowly, even as Happy started taking their suitcases and bags out of the trunk of the car. Happy looked up at the castle and shrugged, well used to staying in weird places. A castle made no difference to the Beta. Tony let out a soft sigh and followed Pepper up the stairs, wondering again why he’d agreed to something like this. True, the Barnes family had always been generous in their donations to help fund his research every year, but damn. This place looked like Dracula’s castle, only amplify the creepy factor by one million.

And yea, though Tony didn’t believe in ghosts or anything like that, he did believe that some things were not explained yet by science. Mustering his courage and utter lack of self preservation, the young Omega reached up and pressed the doorbell. Wincing slightly at the loud gonging noise, Tony nearly shit himself when a rustle of bats and pidgeons came flying around the side of one of the towers. Luckily they were far enough away to not do him or his companions harm, but Happy smartly put up an umbrella to cover them just in case the birds decided to take a dump on their heads.

### 

Steve finished lapping the blood from his master’s lips, purring softly as the gong sounded. “They are here, my prince.” Steve’s voice was husky, seductive, and casual, though Bucky knew quite well that the Alpha was just as excited as he was about their new guests.

“Patience, doll. If he smells as good as he looks from those pictures in those magazines, then we must take our time with him,” Bucky murmured gently, but firmly. The Omega vampire prince ran his black painted fingernails through his mate’s long blonde tresses. 

“And what of his companions?” Steve asked, nuzzling into his master’s touch.

Bucky ran his hands down Steve’s powerful muscles of his shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of the Alpha’s soft, velvet like skin for a long moment before he whispered, eyes flaring red in the candle light of their bedroom, “They will be unharrassed and enjoy their stay, as long as they do not discover what we are. If they grow suspicious, then we shall put them to sleep until Stark is under our control.”

“Excellent, master,” Steve said, blue eyes glinting to red as he met his prince’s hungry, sensuous gaze. It had been a long time since they’d allowed a third in their bed.

Perhaps this one would last longer than the others before him. And if he didn’t, it would be a pity, but at least they would have a pleasurable distraction for a little bit in their long life span. 

“Come on, Stevie, we’d best not keep our guests waiting,” Bucky murmured, withdrawing from his mate’s embrace reluctantly. The dusk was falling, and though Bucky was a strong, older born vampire, the sun still prickled his skin. Steve, being one of the bitten, no matter how old he got, would always feel more weak with the sun out. 

Steve rose and helped his master up. As their powers swirled the darkness around them, both were soon bathed in stylish clothing. Bucky was always one to go for modern styles, though Steve still enjoyed more casual fits. Having overly sensitive skin even as a vampire, Steve went for comfort more than anything else.

Perhaps it was a good thing that his master, who was still a prince, was conscious of their appearances. 

Taking a long look over his mate’s choice in attire, he nodded approvingly. Steve might not like fashion much, but he knew what Bucky liked and didn’t like. Wearing nice fitted butter soft leather pants with a plain black, but still silken long sleeve shirt, a pair of matching socks, hair pulled back in a low ponytail, Steve looked delectable. 

Good enough to devour. But, Bucky reined in his ever present lust for his mate. There would be time enough later to remap Steve’s skin. 

Bucky wore a black pair of stylish skinny jeans that drew attention to his ass and killer thighs, his shirt a dark red button up silk henley with the top buttons undone to expose a bit of his defined clavicle. His long dark brown tresses lay free to cascade down over his shoulders to caress his spine to mid-back. And his feet were adorned by black toe-socks, thick knitted to keep the night chill off of them.

Despite being a vampire, Bucky was not one to like his feet getting cold. 

Steve figured it was because a long time ago the prince had been kidnapped by foolish primitive human hunters and taken north in the dead of winter and thrown into an icy lake to die. They had poisoned his master with silver and holy water, and Bucky had nearly died. One of the hunter’s children saw the act happen with his own two eyes, and feeling no fear, only stubbornness that this was a wrong needed righted, had risked his own life to dip into the freezing waters to find Bucky. His family abandoned him soon after, thinking him cursed or dead.

Steve had been nigh fifteen winters old at the time, and because of his rescuing Bucky, the prince had protected him for several years. They had become friends, and Steve had never left his side, even when he found out what Bucky was. The two were inseparable, and eventually lovers once Steve had traveled the world with him for ten years. Bucky had made him into a vampire, and taken him as his husband not two winters after when it was Steve’s twenty seventh year. 

They had been together ever since.

Steve licked his lips and pulled his thoughts away from the past. It had been so very long ago, countless centuries, but he could still feel the winter’s bite on his sensitive skin, just as Bucky could still feel it nipping at his toes. The two quickly and silently made their way to the front doors, gliding in shadows and listening to the human heartbeats as they came closer to meet their guests. 

Most of the servants of the castle had already gone home for the evening and would be back predawn. Those few that were allowed to stay in the castle were currently busy making meals for the humans. Traditional Romanian fare was on the list and though the two vampires would gain very little nutrition from the food, they still enjoyed eating it when the chance presented itself.

Steve’s favorite, meatball sour soup was being prepared, as were roast potatoes, fall greens, and hearty bread. Their guests would have a full bar option of fine wine or non alcoholic beverages, and for dessert would be _Plăcinte cu brânză dulce_ (fried dough with sweet cheese) dipped in cream.

The two could smell the spices of the food in the air, and it made their mouths water, even though they loved the smell of their new human guests the best.

### 

Tony just about had a heart attack when he saw just how attractive their hosts were. Tall, built, beautiful men with long Legolas hair or something that came out of Interview with the Vampire just hit all of his kinks in so many ways. They spoke with old world types of accents, but seemed to understand English quite well, which was a plus. The tall blonde Alpha, Steve, had taken on his Omega’s last name, which was curious considering it was normally the other way around. Then again, since the Barnes family was quite old and was influential in several parties, perhaps it made sense.

They were led deep into the castle, and though Tony had a pretty good memory, he was sure he’d probably get himself lost more than once during his stay here. The place was huge, and it was like stepping into a fairy tale or perhaps even a horror movie, but at least everything was modernized with electricity, fully lit halls, rooms, and everything had good heating, though Tony almost wondered what their gas and electric bill was every month. Maybe they didn’t have to pay for that, who knows? Maybe they owned the damned electric and gas company around here.

Stone walls were well maintained, and not a stray cobweb was anywhere near any surface, which kind of made Tony relieved and a bit disappointed. Several portraits of past family members ordained the walls, as were several tapestries, banners, and works of art. Once they got inside one of the main dining halls - for there were several, the modern furniture almost made Tony balk. There were long tables surrounding a beautiful hearth that was already lit with a roaring fire. Nice dining chairs were artfully displayed around each table, and atop were fine blue, red, and white table linens. Atop of the central tables were the beginnings of a feast. Large expensive roasting pans and pots held various mouthwatering items, and Tony feared Pepper might fall in love with this place just from all the food. 

But, he had to admit, it did all smell delicious, and he even spotted a few bottles of wine that he knew the Barnes family were famous for, along with a few brands he actually liked. Talk about service. Then again, Tony had done the whole scratch their backs if they scratched his sort of thing with his company, so he figured that perhaps all this was just a good gesture like Pepper had said. 

Strengthening relations and all that.

And perhaps more than just political, if he noted with a small smirk that both his hosts seemed to have an interest in his bare throat and ass. Reaching up to rub his neck idly, the feeling of being ogled faded to a simmer, and he was allowed to serve himself buffet style and take a seat next to his dark haired Omega host, Bucky. The man smelled as good as he looked, slightly of pine and earth, and perhaps a bit of Old Spice aftershave. Once Steve took a seat on Bucky’s other side, the two smiled encouragingly at their guests.

Happy didn’t seem to mind sitting next to Pepper, and even a few of their hosts servants were allowed to sit on the other end of the long table to eat as well. 

Dinner was consumed enthusiastically and savored by the humans and their vampire hosts, avid conversation held by all. Tony found Bucky quite the charmer, and his husband soft spoken, but firm in his opinions. It was almost uncanny to see how much one could finish the other’s sentences and Tony felt a longing for something he’d long ago abandoned when hopes and dreams fled his youth. Bucky and Steve had a connection with eachother that transcended time and their love for one another was so deep it almost was scary.

They both complimented eachother just by breathing and existing. One moved and the other responded in a delicate and sensuous dance. Tony had given up his dreams for finding someone to share his life with a long time ago. Most of his past lovers never lasted long, and lost patience with him quite easily. But, as Bucky and Steve continued to thrive in the evening, their lively discussions, even when contradicting one another, was fond and patient, it made Tony wonder what it would be like to be with someone who cared for him like this. 

“So, tell me how you two met - unless it’s some deep dark secret that I shouldn’t know,” Tony pressed, causing Pepper to roll her eyes and Happy to sigh and sip his wine in resignation. 

Steve slowly sipped his wine and fondly gave his mate a nostalgic fond smirk. “I rescued him from being thrown into a lake in the dead of winter.”

“Aye, that is the truth,” Bucky admitted, leaning back in his chair, though he reached over and gently grasped his husband’s hand. Turning his attention back to Tony, he explained, “Several years ago, when Steve was just a gangly teenager, I managed to piss off a group of hunters north of here while traveling Europe. I can’t remember if it was due to trespassing on their lands or if they thought I was a danger to them, but they kidnapped me, drugged me, and threw me into a lake. Steve saw it happen and decided to go after me, saving my life.”

“Awww, that is so romantic! How did you manage not to freeze to death?” Pepper asked, curious.

“It wasn’t easy. We were in luck that a much friendlier settlement was nearby and we got to hide out in their stables for the night and warm ourselves by an old stove. It took days to get the smell of cows and horses out of our clothes,” Steve answered with a grimace. “But, after that, we became fast friends and of course, it grew to something more as time passed.”

“I still think you were a punk for risking your own life for me,” Bucky said with a fond snicker.

“Yea, well, you always were a jerk. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Steve countered.

“You two are sickingly sweet. Like the perfect gay couple. Makes me want to strangle you both to get the cuteness overload under control,” Tony admitted, which caused his hosts to laugh in amusement. “Either that or join you! I bet you two have like incredibly hot sex, too.”

“Oh god, do I have to listen to this?” Happy muttered, which caused Pepper to pat the top of his hand in sympathy. 

“Tony, I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Pepper reprimanded Tony, which fell on deaf ears.

Tony was too busy arching a suggestive brow to his two hosts, not abashed in the least.

Hell, the least they could do was say no.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the flirty Omega and purred softly with a smirk, “I won’t lie. We do enjoy ourselves quite well in the bedroom. Do we not, Stevie?”

His Alpha mate leaned in and nuzzled his Omega’s neck, scenting him a bit before he pulled away and muttered huskily, “Always.”

“I knew it,” Tony murmured with a grin. 

“Perhaps later, we might allow you to join us, but not tonight. You are tired, and have just arrived. It wouldn’t be right for us to fuck you upside the wall on your first night here,” Steve said pointedly.

Pepper let out a startled snicker and Happy coughed out a laugh. Tony just laughed softly, though his eyes were shining. Steve and Bucky could smell how interested the Omega human was, his arousal thick and not deadened one bit by the wine he had drank. Bucky slowly sipped his wine, regarding Tony with shrewd and predatory eyes. Soon, he would be _theirs_.


End file.
